Like ashes we fall(Harry Potter Fanfic)
by ShadowAngel7376
Summary: Since that fateful night, the Weasley family didn't loose one but two family members that may be the key to the survival of magic. Now Harry and Rose Potter, Hermione Granger and the Weasley children are on a mission to find two missing girls. Full summary inside...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so here is the full summary, I hope you like it... Also English isn't my first language so I'm really sorry if there is spelling mistakes...**

 **Weasley girls, did you know that the famous Weasley family had two more members? Did you know that they were GIRLS!**

 **Since that fateful night, the Weasley family didn't loose one but two family members that may be the key to the survival of magic.**

 **Now Harry and Rose Potter, Hermione Granger and the Weasley children are on a mission to find two missing girls.**

 **When they are found, will Harry fall in love or will his sister steal the girl away from him? And what does the youngest girl's visions mean, will they be able to vanquish the dark lord and his new companion or will the new threat looming on the horizon cause both parties to join forces before it's too late?**

 ***Note: I don't own anything that comes from the Harry Potter series. That all belongs to J. . However, I do own the missing Weasley girls, Sirius Black's sister and Harry Potter's sister...within the story.**

 **. .**

Another day of cleaning, lead a group of bored children to snoop around the attic in an attempt to find something that could entertain them on this dull day. There was three weeks left of this holiday before the children would leave to educate their mind with magical practices for three months at their beloved Hogwarts, a school of witchcraft and wizardry.

The group of children were snooping around the attic when they came across a few boxes filled with Sirius' old stuff. Inside the box Harry came across an old photo album with photos of the previous order members. He took the thick brown leather covered book and walked out of the dusty old attic towards the living room with the others trailing closely behind him.

In the book there were photographs of the order from Lily and James to Alice and Frank, even photographs of eleven year old Bill. However, there was two photographs that caught their eyes.

The first photograph was of a young woman, maybe in her late teens that share similar features to Harry's godfather Sirius Black. She was quite the vision in the dark purple dress that hugged her curves in all the right places and that charming smile on her face. In the Weasley twins opinion, her smile could make any man's heart skip a beat if she wanted to and Rose wonder what happened to the raven haired beauty, but she kept her question to herself.

The second photograph had four ginger haired children, three of which sat on the familiar couch the group were sitting on now and behind them stood a familiar boy. The eldest child, a girl who looked to be close the the age of eleven sat between two baby girls leaning up against her. All for children share the same colour hair and eyes that was the mistakenly common traits of the Weasley family.

"Who are they?" Harry asked, his eyes locked on the eldest girl making silly faces with the boy behind her causing the baby girls to giggle.

"No idea mate," Ron replied, his brows in a deeply confusing frown.

"Look," Hermione pointed out, she took the old photograph from Harry's hands and turned it over. "There's something written on the back."

Ginny narrowed her blue eyes as she leaned closer to make out the faded cursive writing and read it out loud, "Adelaide, William, Mary and Ginny Weasley."

"Who is..." Rose was cut off by her brother's godfather Sirius entering the living room with a goofy smile on his face.

"What are you guys up to?" He asked, his brown eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"Hey Sirius," Harry greeted and held out the two photographs. "Who are they?"

"Oh I remember that day," Sirius said, he took the two photographs from Harry and smiled at them in fondness before his smile faded, replaced with one filled with sorrow. "It was the day before I got arrested and your parents..."

"Ok," Fred said breaking the sad atmosphere. "But who are they?"

"This is my little sister Sophia," Sirius said, he pointed at the dark haired. "She going to start her seventh year after that holiday. The boy standing behind the girls, that Bill and the eldest girl sitting between the babies, that's Adelaide hold Mary and you Ginny. Adelaide and Mary were your sister-"

"Were?" George questioned, he shared a curious look with his twin.

Sirius avoided the questioning faces of the children, "They..."

"They..." Ron said after the long pause from.

Everyone in the room was curious and they could see that Sirius was struggle to say something. The Weasley children were more curious than shocked that they have or more like had two other sisters that they didn't know about.

"Well you see..."Sirius stared but was cut of by Mrs Weasley calling them all down for dinner. "Well look at that...see you at dinner."

The children watch Sirius place the photographs on the coffee table and rush out before any of them could get something out of him.

"Now what?" Ron asked, he made his way towards the coffee table and picked up the photographs.

"Come on," Hermione said, she took the photographs out of his hands and walked towards the door, the rest of the group's eyes following her. "We can ask your mum at the table."

"Fantastic idea," George started, he jump up from his spot on the couch.

"If we say so ourselves," Fred finished his brother sentence, he to jumping up from his spot on the couch.

Rose shook her head with Ginny as their eyes followed the twins, who stopped in front of Hermione. They grabbed the one photograph of their unknown sisters and rushed out.

Harry got up followed by Ron and the two of them shared a look before rushing out of the room themselves. Rose held out her hand towards Hermione, indicating that she wanted the photograph of Sirius' sister. Hermione handed it over and linked arms with Ginny before leaving the room with Rose following.


	2. Chapter 2

In the dining room was a few of the order members chattering happily amongst themselves. The people in the room were people that the children knew all to well, from madam Pomfrey to Mcgonagall to Snape and so on and so forth. They were all sitting around the table, laughter floating around the room as if they weren't discussing a fast approaching war only a few hours ago. This friendly atmosphere proved that even in the darkest of time, they could still have a good laugh with close friends and family.

As dinner dragged on, the children shared knowing glances with each other as silence washed over them. The adults around the table seem to take notice of the children's quiet behaviour, they cast their curious eyes over the children who avoided eye contact at all cost, acting as if they are all about to do something they might regret.

Professor Mcgonagall, eyed the children before she broke their silent state, " Well it seem the children have finally lost it..."

"They haven't lost it," Mad-eye Moody said, he took a swag at the silver bottle filled with fire whiskey that he claimed was non-alcoholic. "There plotting."

" Oh don't be ridiculous," Mrs Weasley scolded, she place down her eating utensils and turned her head towards the children. "Children what's going on?"

The twins held up the photograph that they found only moments ago before looking at Ginny, silently asking her to answer they mother concerned question.

Ginny let out an annoying sigh, "Who is Adelaide and Mary?"

A deadly silence filled the room, the nervous glances shared between the adults made the children curiosity grow.

"Should we tell them?" Mrs Weasley whispered to the other adults, the children could hear from shaking in her voice that this might have been a touchy subject to her.

"I think we should," Professor Dumbledore replied, the twinkle in his blue eyes slowly fading and his voice laced with grief.

He cleared his throat before given the curious children a smile that barely reached his eyes, "They were your sisters Miss Weasley."

"Were?" Ron questioned the old headmaster, his eyes running along the table as he look at the quiet adult.

He saw his father place a comforting hand on his mother shoulders making him feel regret asking the question, but they had to know.

"Yes or well..." Professor stumbled over his words, "We don't know if they are alive or not."

The women who knew the eldest Weasley girl bit back their tears and the men stayed silent, even Professor Snape turned his head to avoid any and all eye contact from the children.

"But you never bothered to tell us about our sisters that may or may not be alive," Ron mumbled, he earned a bump on his shoulder from Rose next to him. "Why?"

"We didn't want you to feel the loss of siblings that you could hardly if not remember at all," Mr Weasley said, his sad eyes fixed on the frowning twins sitting across from him.

"No," Ginny said, her voice barely above a whisper as she stood up from the table, earning the attention from everyone in the room. "You just didn't want to remember them."

"Miss Weasley," Professor Mcgonagall scolded, but Ginny was having nothing of it as she stormed out of the room.

Rose shot up from her seat and followed after the gingered haired girl before anyone else could comment on Ginny's action.

The Weasley twins shared a worried look, "What happened to them?"

"That's a long story," Professor Dumbledore replied, his eyes clouded with horrible memories of the past and warnings that he should have listened to.

"We have all the time in the world," Fred said, he leaned back in his seat and folded his arms over his chest.

"So start talking," George said mirroring his brother's sitting position.

The determination written all over their faces made Professor glance over at their parents silently asking if he could tell them. Mr and Mrs Weasley gave the nod of approval.

"Perhaps we should all move to the living room to discuss this." Dumbledore suggested, he stood up and slowly made his way out of the room.

The people around the table stood up and followed the headmaster, memories of the two girls, especially of the eldest Adelaide, floated through the adults minds as they all got comfortable in the living room.

Hermione rushed upstairs to get Ginny and Rose, before joining the rest of the order in the living room. Ginny keeping her distance from her parents, anger and sadness in her eyes.


End file.
